Crit Dice Rolls
Critical successes: A critical success refers to a natural 20 being rolled using a D20 die The Spicy Rat Caper * ' 'Corazón; Dexterity/Sleight of Hand; Corazón pickpockets 5 gold pieces from the wife of the man who had been turned into a chicken, the pieces "practically leap" into Corazón's pocket. A Spot of Bother * Dob; Dexterity; after backflipping off of boathouse #5, Dob "juliennes" a pirate with his rapier. * Dob; Strength; Dob charges Captain Panniers, resulting in the latter treading onto the slice of butchered pirate meat that Dob brought, making him slide overboard and getting swallowed by Henry the humpback whale. An Orcward Encounter * Dob; Dexterity saving throw; Dob charges down the corridor, avoiding the pits and arrows while bringing Merilwen (in cat form), Prudence and Alfred to safety. Prudence and Merilwen got out of it with minimal injuries due to the arrows. * Egbert; Dexterity saving throw; Egbert runs through the corridor filled with traps, snatching all the arrows out of the air and gathering them up. Quiet Riot * Flannery (NPC); Dexterity saving throw; Flannery slides on the grease into the Inkwater church balanced on a single finger before perfectly going back onto his feet. * Corazón; Charisma/Persuasion; disguised as a paladin of the Order of Keeping it Down, Corazón lies to the Watch Commander about what occurred in the church. The Watch Commander believes him. Plunder Siege * Prudence; Initiative; Prudence goes second after Dob (who got higher initiative due to modifiers) A Fishmas Carol * Corazón; Charisma/Performance; Corazón yells to all the people in the underground market in Thieves Cant how the Watch Seller does not know about the "fish-people" or the giant pearl. The room erupts into derisive laughter, with even the other party members noticing this despite not understanding Thieves Cant. * Dob; Initiative; Dob delays his turn in order to let Merilwen create a block of water so he could do more damage with his Thunder Wave. Bad Chair Day * Dob; Intelligence/Investigation; when confronted with a locked door to the room with the files they need, Dob suggests that they should unlock the door and the door simply falls open because "it's just that sort of Oxventure". Stop Hammer Time * Ethelfrith's Chosen (NPC); Armour Class; one of the skeletons attacks Corazón (along with three other skeletons) dealing moderate damage to him. * Prudence; Intelligence/Arcana; Prudence perfectly discerns where the glowing weakpoints on the "mecha-skeleton" are. This leads her to destroy the "mecha" with Ethelfrith's Hammer, with time slowing down and her feeling a surge of eldritch power. Spell Check * Egbert; Dexterity; Initially attempting to pull Christopher Engelbert XVII against the bars and knock him out, Egbert somehow manages to pull him through the bars and into the cell with him. * Merilwen; Intelligence/investigation; Merilwen deciphers that the runes in their cells are not druidic but they are most likely dealing with a powerful sorcerer. * Dob; Dexterity; Dob places a foot on point onto Egbert and with his strong and somehow prehensile toes grips his armour and slides him to safety. Out of Order * Corazón; Wisdom/Perception; while looking for thief signs, Corazón essentially enters "Rogue-o-vision" and sees signs everywhere, similarly to a heavily annotated book. He sees messages left by thieves about everything ranging from "Very easy to steal here" to "10/10 would rob again" and even "Aaron Hammerseller is a jerk". Corazón also refers to this as "Thiefadvisor". More important to the story, he notices a more recent sign organizing a meeting at The Reach. * Prudence; Dexterity/Stealth; when the team decided they should be inconspicuous, Prudence simply takes one step back and blends perfectly into the darkness. She remains slightly visible as she is the spot that is darker than the darkness and can be heard ominously chuckling. * Egbert; Dexterity/Stealth; avoiding the guards' line of sight, Egbert emerges from the sewers and glides out like shadows before coalescing back into the form of a paladin safe outside of the guards' view. * Jacques Darkfall (NPC); Initiative; Jacques attacks Corazón (dressed as Chauncey) before he can react (aside from Uncanny dodge). * Jacques Darkfall (NPC); Armour class; with his high initiative, Jacques deals moderate damage with his sword to Corazón/Chauncey who manages to use Uncanny dodge to minimize his attack. Ship Happens * Lad (NPC); Constitution saving throw; while playing whale watching drinking game, one of the lads drinks a large amount of grog and simply says that they are searching for "Lads" at the bottom of the sea. * Merilwen & Egbert; Intelligence/Investigation; Merilwen and Egbert find a map that shows all the previous voyages done by the Lads, seeing that this appears to be approximately their 80th "stag do". * Sahuagin (NPC); Armour class; the Sahuagin bites Corazón dealing minimal damage due to him uncannily dodging partially out of the way of the attack * Merilwen; Athletics saving throw; when the Joyful Damnation suddenly comes to a halt, the Oxventurers all struggle to keep their footing except Merilwen who manages to do so effortlessly and even managing to do a backflip. She also helps Prudence dislodge her horns from the mast. Mind Your Manors * Prudence; Intelligence/Investigation; while looking for Eldritch tomes in the library of the mansion, Prudence is reacquainted with her pet books which she calls her "Book babies". They behave like dogs, but they remain eerie seeing as how they are most likely bound in flesh. Critical failures: A critical failure refers to a natural 1 being rolled using a D20 die A Fishmas Carol * Egbert; Wisdom/Perception; Egbert hallucinates a giant sea turtle with two swords and a cowl, leading him to chase it down and tackle it. Instead of tackling a turtle, he barges into a barrel full of urine. Heist Society * Dob; Charisma/Persuasion; after failing to convince Amelia of her true father's identity and that Horatio was in fact innocent, she pulls the emergency chord and summons several guards. Stop Hammer Time * Dob; Wisdom/Perception; Dob looks at the orphanage made by Ethelfrith's Chosen thinking it looks like a fine orphanage, not noticing that it is "a very wet orphanage, and a very red orphanage". * Ethelfrith's Chosen (NPC); Dexterity saving throw; Twenty skeletons (ten of which rolled a one and the other ten also failed the saving throw but by far less) lose several ribs and teeth in a flash of fire such as in the "ballad" of Terminator 2. * Ethelfrith's Chosen (NPC); Dexterity saving throw; the giant "mecha-skeleton" slips on the grease and completely falls over, somehow winding it as well. Spell Check * Dob; Dexterity/acrobatics; Dob attempts to leap onto the pipe on the ceiling but slips and falls onto the floor taking minimal damage. * Egbert; Strength; Egbert uses Beron's battleaxe and attempts to broaden the pipe so Corazón and Prudence can fit in but misses and hits Beron. Out of Order * Jacques Darkfall (NPC); Strength/Athletics; Darkfall practically swoons into Egbert's arms who grapples and restrains him. Ship Happens * Prudence; Intelligence/Arcana; while attempting to scan the Lads for magic, Prudence slowly begins to chant "lads, lads, lads" just like the cultists. * Lads (NPC); Constitution saving throw; after much whale watching and grog drinking, all 30 Lads pass out on deck. * Dob; Constitution saving throw; exhausted after not sleeping for an entire day, Dob leans forward while trying to spot the "sea sauron" and he falls over and falls asleep, dangling off the front of the ship. Mind Your Manors * Dob; Wisdom/Perception; Dob and Egbert believe the unfinished business in the manor is the lack of grouting, so they begin add grout to the basement. The grout is actually congealed blood, but Dob points out it is better than the last grouting experience (the Skeletons using the orphans as mortar). * Flame Skull (NPC); Strength; Egbert takes two flame skulls and smashes them together, dealing some damage but not enough to stop attacking him. * Flame Skulls (NPC); Strength; the flame skulls attempt to escape the grapple yet all fail, remaining in the dark between the stars brought about by Prudence's Hunger of Hadar spell. Category:Meta Category:Game Rules